1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device emitting blue light, red light or white light.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) have advantages of being light-weight, thin, flexible and producing low glare. OLEDs also satisfy the current market demands for illumination products by their particular functions in providing high color rendering and full spectrum.
Recently, the efficiency and lifespan of the R, G and B light emitting materials of OLED have been improved significantly. Among them, green phosphorescent material has the best light emitting efficiency and operational lifetime, whereas the crucial material, i.e., the blue light emitting material of the white light OLED device has relatively low operational lifetime of merely several hundred hours.
Currently Flrpic (Bis(4,6-difluorophenylpyridinato-N,C2)picolinatoiridium) has been documented to be used as the main blue phosphorescent material, yet Flrpic has too short operational lifetime to be generally applicable for illumination products even though full phosphorescent white light OLED device has high efficiency.
Therefore, how to develop a while light OLED device with high efficiency and long operational lifetime is so far the main issue in the market.